Home Sweet Home
by MibuWolf
Summary: Ever wondered what went on in your house before you moved in? They should have asked that question, before they moved in... Rated M for language, possible mature situaions, violence and language. Please review! Arigato!


Disclaimer: I do not own RK, or the computer I'm using, that's the sad fact (TT)

Author's Note: YAY! There ARE computers at the hotel! –jumps for joy- Anyway, I was tuning in to the TV and caught this trailer of Cold Creek Manor and they flashed this question: Ever wondered what went on in your house before you moved in? Anyway, on with the chappie!

Chapter One: Residents of the Past

_Ten years ago, in the Bakumatsu period…_

A bolt of lightning flashed quickly, a stark white streak contrasting sharply with the pitch black sky. A clap of thunder followed, echoing throughout the entire city of Edo as the storm raged on.

Inside the house, another storm of a different kind was taking place.

Pieces of furniture shattered and scattered everywhere in tiny pieces as they were thrown everywhere across the house.

"Get out of my sight, you stupid, useless good-for-nothing bitch!"

A young, beautiful woman let out a yelp of pain as she was thrown across the room. Her silky midnight black hair pooled around her lovely face as she landed hard on the wooden floor.

She had been crying, like many other nights before, because right then she was being beaten up by the one she thought she loved. Why? What had made the one she fell for morph into a merciless monster?

The woman remained lying on the floor, unable to move because the wounds inflicted on her body numbed her beyond all feeling and movement. The unfortunate wretch remained motionless as a tall, amber-haired man stalked slowly toward her.

Her pupils dilated in horror as she recognized him by the single, thin scar that stretched diagonally from the corner of his right eye all the way down to his jaw- a spot where she'd kissed him many time, long before all this took place. His eyes were a molten gold, glistening with rage and fury at his victim.

"Dame! Please don't hurt me!" she begged him with all her heart. Heedless of her cries, he slapped her hard across the face before hissing into her ear the final words she'd ever hear in her life.

"You're always mine, and no one else's."

But the woman wasn't about to give up without a fight. Reaching into the folds of her white kimono, she found a short but sharp and deadly dagger which she raised to stab him.

Her tormentor stared at the dagger in her hand, then smirked. He was highly bemused at her futile attempts to fight back. Well, this time she'd definitely lose.

In the struggle, she managed to slash another scar across his face, marring his sharp features. This time, the scars met each other in the shape of a cross- a grudge that he would bear for all eternity as a result of his horrible sins.

The man growled in utmost fury at her defiance. He drew his katana which always stayed by his side, and with a single thrust, plunged the gleaming blade right into her heart.

She was dead.

Once he was sure of that, he withdrew his sword from her motionless corpse and then spat on the ground next to her before turning to flee into the night.

…

Out of the shadows, a young boy crept cautiously out of his hiding place, anxious lest he be caught by the gold-eyed assassin that terrorized him and his sister on a daily basis, but when he caught sight of his sister lying still on the floor, all fears were abandoned.

He rushed to his sister's sight, at first unable to believe that she was gone from this world. At first, he called out to her, "Ne-san,. Ne-san." Hoping against hope that she would somehow hear his cries and wake up.

But she never did.

The young boy never felt more alone than at that very moment. In an instant, his eyes flooded with tears and he wept with grief as he realized the truth, the cold hard truth.

His tears rolled down his cheeks like silver rivers of grief gushing out. The tear droplets landed, one by one, on her wound which gushed out crimson stains of blood over her kimono.

"Damn, Ne-san, if only he never came into our lives. Damn…Ne-san…"

_Ne-san…_

…

Author's Note: This was done in one night and one morning, fyi. Anyway, I better scoot 'cuz there are other people waiting to use this computer. Yes, there is only one computer with Internet access but oh well… at least I still managed to get my daily dose of See ya at the next chapter! Please review! Arigato! –grin5- mC


End file.
